Manos y piel
by Neptune Moon88
Summary: Porque las manos en ocasiones recorren más que la piel, en ocasiones también la imaginación. Porque siempre pensamos más allá de los límites.


_Es la primera vez que publico en esta plataforma, pero como queria experimentar~__Me presento, soy Neptune Moon88. Pueden llamarme NepMoon. Ahora a lo que es importante, la historia._**_One-shot de Mystic Messenger._****Mystic Messenger no me pertenece, le pertenece a Cheritz, asi como todos sus personajes.**Pareja: Yoosung Mc

* * *

Hacia varios minutos que observaba a su amigo, que digo amigo, ¡su casi hermano! Parecia algo ausente, como si hubiese estado jugando toda la noche LOLOL, pero no lo hizo. En realidad, Kim Yoosung, tenía la cara roja como un pimiento y esa extraña sonrisa de tonto, no muy diferente a la usal en su opinión, aunque de alguna manera era más relevante en esta ocasión.

Bien, la curiosidad de Saeyoung fue mayor que su auto control, era Yoosung después de todo. ¿Qué podria pasar por esa inocente mentecilla?

—_Yoosungie_, ¿por qué la cara de pervertido?—preguntó directamente el hacker, sus toscas palabras sacaron al menor de su fantasía sonrojandolo más.

—¡Seven!—se quejó cubriendo su rostro—. ¡No pienso en esas cosas! «Por ahora, claro».

—¿Entonces que te tiene así? Solo pregunté si te habia ido bien ayer con Mc, luego pusiste esa cara, era normal que pensara eso—hizo una pausa y sonrió burlón como solo él sabía—. ¡Mi pequeño e inocente Yoosung-ahfue corrompido!—chilló dramático mientras se lanzaba sobre el Kim.

El universitario se hizo a un lado y como acto reflejo empujó a su _hyoung_, sin poderlo evitar se fue al suelo y se instaló un extraño e incómodo silencio, algo inusual entre ese par. Yoosung tomó aire y una bocanada de valor ya que estaba en eso. Elevó su mirada y se encontró con el confundido Choi, sus ojos le pedian una explicación coherente, usualmente tardaba mas en explotar.

—Ayer...—comenzó a narrar el teñido recargando su espalda en el asiento, su mirada se tornó levemente oscura al tiempo en que sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono granate—, fue extraño. Zen-hyoung me recomendó llevarla a ver una película, eso hicimos. De vuelta ella resbaló y por alcanzarla me contracture la espalda, asi que fuimos a mi departamento...

—Y se enojó porque su cita se arruinó—interrumpió Seven intentando adivinar.

—No—soltó una risita—. Me pidió que me quitara la ropa—su rostro queria entrar en un concurso de color contra el cabello de Choi Sarah, ante la declaración el mayor se alarmó, su amigo sonreía de una manera bastante rara para él.

—Pero no lo hiciste, ¿verdad?—se apresuró a decir. Es decir, a nadie le gusta escuchar sobre como la mujer que ama violó a su mejor amigo, menos entender que este lo disfrutó.

—Al principio si, pero ella insistió. Dijo que aliviaria el dolor y que pasaria un buen rato, "solo seran dos horas máximo". Así que acepté, ¡a penas me habia quitado la camisa y ella me lanzó a la cama!—se quejó en medio de su sonrisa que distinguía ahora como "soñadora".

—¡Oh, Mc es ruda!—comentó fuera de sí Seven, honestamente le comenzaba a dar cierta curiosidad. El morbo que lo hacia mirarla, el mismo que lo hizo investigar su talla en ropa interior, aun cuando lo mencionó como broma realmente lo hizo.

—Es verdad. Dijo que dejara todo en sus manos, que ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer.

—«Creia que era virgen»—pensó Choi.

—Cuando me di cuenta me habia puesto boca abajo y estaba sobre mi—los ojos de Seven se abrieron tanto como les fue posible teniendo en cuenta su ascendencia asiática. Suerte no ser visto por Kim—. Me dijo que si no me gustaba se detendría. Al inicio dolió, no mentire, sus manos estaban frías y la verdad, esa parte es delicada.

—¡¿Qué?!—perdio un poco de su pigmento en su dermis.

—Era mi primera vez, era normal. Ademas de que empezó haciendolo con fuerza, pero admito que fue mejor cuando me puso esa cosa. Fue placentero—soltó de la nada cerrando los ojos—. La proxima vez que lo haga le pedire que se corte un poco las uñas. Incluso usó un extraño cilindro.

—Vaya... no sabia que ella tenia esa... _afición_—Saeyoung sentía su alma salir de cada orificio de su cuerpo.

—Si, yo tampoco lo sabía. Pero si eso le gusta no tengo problema con ello, siempre y cuando solo yo disfrute de sus manos—sonrió—. Los masajes de mi novia son muy buenos.

—_Che cossa?_—la estupefacción tenia nuevo nombre, también apellido, era lo que reflejaba Choi Luciel.

Honestamente, ¿realmente creia que el _inocente_ Yoosung le hablaba de su primera vez? Cierto o no, él no era tan inocente como todos creian. Ingenuo, credulo y dulce como el caramelo mas empalagoso si, inocente no tanto. Como prueba sus sueños y aquella llamada en la primera semana de conocer a Mc.

¿Qué sería de Yoosung sin las frías manos de Mc en su piel?


End file.
